Old Wounds
by hobbit24
Summary: What happens when a new B.A.U member joins the team? Will things stay the same? Or will everything change? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. **

_**Authors Note: **__**Hello readers. I got this idea for a story from watching an old episode of Criminal Minds. It was the one where Gideon left the B.A.U. All I could think of was "damn, I wish they bring him back somehow." So this is where my story comes in. I also created a new character called Katie, whom this story is based upon. Do not worry. She has a reason! Please review and enjoy!**_

**Old Wounds**

**Chapter 1**

_**Katie**_

I was outside the doors of the B.A.U, otherwise known as the Behavioural Analysis Unit. I took a deep breath. _Easy, Katie. Take it easy. You can do this._

My biggest worry was if the team didn't like me. I never met anyone of them before, but I know so much about them already. I wondered if they would judge me because I am young. After all, I just turned twenty-one.

I started to breathe a little uneasy, so I took a deep breath and remembered the very words my uncle says to me to cheer me up whenever I felt panicky and nervous.

_Remember who you are. Be proud of who you are. Don't let anyone else tell you different._

My uncle is right. Katie, it's time to show everyone what I got.

I opened the doors to the bullpen. It was very busy with so many people already buzzing around. I felt slightly out of place.

I looked around for the leader, Agent Hotchner. However, I didn't see him.

_Crap, now what?_

I noticed two women eyeing me up and I turned to face them. One was a petite blonde, who was holding a stack of files. The other girl was a curvy woman with bright red hair. Agents Jennifer "J.J" Jareau and Penelope Garcia.

"H-hi. Do you two know where Agent Aaron Hotchner is?" I asked, timidly.

"Oh sweet cheeks. Are you nervous? Don't be! There is no one here that will frighten you," Garcia told me.

Just then, the doors swung open and a beautiful girl with dark hair walked in, swearing up a storm. Agent Emily Prentiss.

"Except maybe her," J.J laughed.

Prentiss came over to where we were, mumbling about how some old lady should just f-ing drop dead.

"Oh did someone have a bad morning, princess?" Garcia said, mockingly.

"Oh ha ha! I bet you find this funny. Well, is this funny?" Prentiss said, just as she flipped Garcia the bird.

Garcia faked gasped and covered my eyes. "Please, not in front of the children," She laughed.

"Yeah what is with her? Is it take your kids to work day?" Prentiss smirked.

I tried to hold in my slur of angry comments. I have gotten this "younger" bit since I was five! I find it quite aggravating. I wanted so much to rant about how just because I am 5"2, does NOT mean you could just assume I am younger!

However, I knew it was better to just to drop it and kindly correct them.

"Actually, I am twenty-one, just very small for my age," I said just as I squirmed away from Garcia's grasp, "but I really need to see Agent Hotchner. Where is he?"

"YOU'RE TWENTY-ONE?" Garcia and Prentiss asked in disbelief.

J.J sighed and turned to me. "You will find him in his office upstairs," She said.

"Thank you," I said and turned to walk upstairs, leaving Prentiss and Garcia with shocked looks on their face.

…...

I knocked on the door of Agent Hotchner's office.

"Come in," He said from inside.

I opened the door to see him reviewing a case file. I closed the door and stood there, somewhat awkward.

"Sit," Hotch, commanded.

Obediently, I sat down. For a long time, I sat there in silence while he read the file. I observed his office, trying not to feel awkward, as I know it is.

"Why do you think you will be an asset to our team, Katie?" Hotchner asked suddenly, surprising me by using my first name.

"Uh, well I have an IQ of 180, a photographic memory, umm my Uncle was," I started but he stopped me as he put a hand up.

"No. Do not tell me what I already know. _Show _me why you think you will be a good profiler," Hotch said sternly.

"S-show you? But," I stammered but he cut me off again. For the first time, Agent Hotchner looked at me.

"There are many applicants looking for this new spot on the job, but we picked you for the position. If you truly want this job, you will have to prove to me that you deserve it. Again, there are many applicants. So now, show me what you can do," He said sternly.

I looked into his eyes, not breaking his gaze.

_Remember who you are._

"You are an efficient man. You keep everything tidy and organized because you know it is the best way to do work. You have a son who looks up to you and idolizes you. I know this because the only photo on your desk is of him. You also are reading blank pieces of papers to try to make me nervous. Which it kind of did until I realized you were holding it too carelessly. If there was something written on it, you would've held it more cautiously." I said, never averting my gaze from his.

There was a long silence and I sat there waiting. Finally, Agent Hotchner smiled.

"That was absolutely flawless. You are your uncle's niece!" He laughed.

"I passed?" I asked excitingly.

"With flying colours, Katie!"

I smiled. I was so happy. I get to be apart of the B.A.U! This was my absolute dream!

"Here is your badge. You may also get your stuff whenever you are ready. There is a desk waiting for you in the bullpen," Hotch said, handing me my badge.

"Thank you, sir!" I replied.

"Come. It's time for you to meet the rest of the team." He said, standing up.

I followed him out the door, to go back to the bullpen. I looked down to see that Agents Garcia, Jareau and Prentiss were now not alone. A tall, very handsome man was standing close to Garcia, laughing with her. The other was an older man with dark hair, chatting up with Prentiss. I recognized them as Agents Derek Morgan and David Rossi.

As we approached them, all of them stopped talking to look at Hotch.

"Hello, everyone. As you all now, we were looking for a new team member to join the B.A.U. We now have our eighth member. Everyone, I would like you to meet-" Hotch was in the middle of explaining when a crash was heard.

Suddenly, a young, lean man came running into the bullpen in a frantic rush.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry guys! This old lady was yelling me on the train and oh shi-" He was in the middle of apologizing when he tripped on a cord and started falling.

Unfortunely, he crashed into me.

The next thing I knew, the guy was over top of me. Something felt weird about it, like he was too close or something. And that was when I knew.

His lips were accidentally on mine.

I opened my eyes to see the panic in his eyes. He jumped up, apologizing repeatedly and held out his hand to help me up.

I took it, realizing our "kiss" barely lasted a second.

"It's okay, don't worry." I told him, while he was still frantically apologizing.

"Wow, Reid. Way to practically harass the poor girl. Next time, do it to someone your own age, instead of someone who looks like she is twelve," Agent Morgan joked.

Normally, I would have shot him a nasty look for insulting my height business. Instead, I gasped at who the young man was.

"YOU'RE DR. SPENCER REID?" I squealed.

"You've heard of me?" He asked nervously.

"Heard of you? You are like my hero! My uncle used to talk about you all the time! I have an incredible brain too! Oh wow, I cannot believe I have finally met you! I can't believe I am going to work with you. I can't believe I'm going to work with all of you!" I exclaimed excitingly.

Reid was giving me a weird look. So was everyone else except Hotch who was smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry. I must sound like an idiot. I am just so excited right now. My uncle used to tell me all these stories." I apologized.

"Uh, may I ask, but who is your uncle?" Reid asked me.

"That was what I was trying to tell you all before Spencer here, decided to crash in. Everyone, please meet our newest member, Miss. Katie Gideon, Jason Gideon's niece," Hotch said, smiling even more, which kind of freaked me out.

Even I know he doesn't smile often.


End file.
